Survival 1/6/16
A video package was played showing last week’s events. Triple H announcing the commence of the United States Championship Tournament, Samoa Joe’s outburst assault on Brock Lesnar which leads to an I Quit Match at Reign of the Cruel, E&C laying an ultimatum on British Ambition goading them to give in to the TLC match, Triple H’s suspicious behaviour and Ambrose standing tall over his two opponents for the Survival World Championship match. ' ' Segment 1: *Corey Graves’s theme hits as he walks to the ring with Triple H with cheers* '' '' Graves: Good evening everyone! Last week was a huge success and it was all thanks to Triple H! Even though I was away for my medical check up, I constantly check my Twitter and Facebook to get updated on the latest news on Survival and boy, I don’t regret a single moment of it. *the arena starts to flicker* Triple H, from the bottom of my heart, I thank you for running Survival on my behalf. '' '' HHH: It’s my pleasure Graves. Nothing makes me more happy than to see this brand go and develop. We have to do things which are best for business. And that is why Corey Graves have suggested that we will do the Samoa Joe vs Brock Lesnar contract signing for the Loser leaves Survival I Quit Match later on. '' ''' '' Graves: On top of that, we will have Seth Rollins vs…..*Dean Ambrose’s theme hits as he walks down to the ring with a huge pop* '' '' Ambrose: I can’t help myself back there, letting you two open Survival all the time. It’s time for a change. Tonight, the Lunatic Fringe, Dean Ambrose, will kick off Survival. So you were going to announce the main event right Graves? Seth Rollins vs…. Who again? '' '' Graves: Before I was rudely interrupted, tonight’s main event will feature Seth Rollins against Roman Reigns! '' '' ''Ambrose: NO NO NO! Corey Graves, let me remind you something. You want me to take a backseat after I outshone both men last week? No no no, I ain’t going to play your game. You will play my game instead. Isn’t that right, Triple H? *looks at HHH* That is why I am suggesting this. Me vs Seth Rollins tonight. '' '' '' ''HHH: Graves, if he wants Rollins that much, let’s give it to him. Let’s see how good he really is. '' '' '' Ambrose: Now, you both know what is truly best for business. Nice doing business with you two gentlemen. *Ambrose walks back to the stage as he smiles* ' ' '''Match 1: Rob Van Dam vs Alberto Del Rio in a Singles Match ' ' Alberto Del Rio defeats Rob Van Dam with the Superkick at 10 minutes. ' ' Match 2: Bobby Roode vs Rusev in the Semifinals United States Championship Tournament. ' ' Bobby Roode defeats Rusev with the Roode Bomb at 12 minutes. ' ' ' ''Segment 2: *Tom Phillips was seen with John Cena* '' '' Tom: I am currently with John Cena. Cena, what are…. *pushes Tom out of the camera sight* '' '' Cena: Get lost nerd. I don’t need you to tell me what to talk to. Apollo Crews, after our match, you will go back to the hood where you truly belongs with your species. And then I will be the one winning the United States Championship because I am the real American. Word life motherfucker! ' ' '''Match 3: John Cena vs Apollo Crews in the Semifinals United States Championship Tournament ' ' John Cena defeats Apollo Crews after Cena hits a chain shot followed up with the Attitude Adjustment at 14 minutes. After the match, Crews went on a rampage, throwing things all over the ring, demanding a restart to the match. ' ' Segment 3: *Roman Reigns approaches Dean Ambrose in the locker room* '' '' Reigns: What the hell man? Why did you have to butt in my match with Rollins tonight? '' '' Ambrose: Ah be quiet, my brother. I got this. Besides, you already have faced Rollins so why not take a break and let me do it? I mean I haven’t face Rollins yet on Survival so give me a shot. '' '' Reigns: I am not mad but you should have told me beforehand instead of going out and self-declaring your intentions like that. But whatever, I will just wait for Reign of the Cruel to get my hands on Rollins. '' '' *Triple H enters into the locker room* '' '' HHH: There you are Reigns. Get yourself ready for your match. We will see the rematch that everyone want to see. The rematch of the most highly anticipated World Championship match from Dominion of Wrestling. Roman Reigns vs Samoa Joe tonight! '' '' *Segment ends with Reigns walking off towards the ring* ' ' Match 4: Roman Reigns vs Samoa Joe in a Singles Match ' ' Samoa Joe defeats Roman Reigns by DQ after Brock Lesnar came through the crowd with a steel chain and attack Joe with it. Lesnar F5 Joe 3 times before locking him in the Kimura Lock. Lesnar shouted at the incoming referees and securities to back off otherwise he will break Joe’s arm. Graves comes down and demands Lesnar to break the hold or he will fire Lesnar from Survival. Lesnar shouted, “Fuck you all, fire me then!” Graves slowly approaches Lesnar and signals the securities to taser Lesnar down. Lesnar was handcuffed and brought back to the back with the securities. Joe was stretched out of the arena. ' ' Segment 4: *Daniel Bryan’s theme hits as he walks down to the ring with cheers* '' '' Bryan: Kane, I don’t know what is your intention on attacking me but I am not the type of man who will just run away just because the person I am fighting is significantly bigger than me. Kane, I am going to fight you. I don’t care what is your reason. At Reign of the Cruel, you and me in a match. After that, Undertaker, I am coming after you. '' ''' '' *Kane’s theme hits as he walks to the ring with a stretcher* '' '' Kane: At Reign of the Cruel….*points to the stretcher before heading towards Bryan* '' '' Bryan quickly dives out of the ring and starts to brawl with Kane. Kane gains the upperhand but Bryan pushes the stretcher towards Kane’s face, knocking Kane down. Bryan walks back to the stage and Kane sits up, before standing up. Kane faces Bryan from where he stands and raises his shoulders, before the stretcher burns in fire. ' ' '''Main event: Seth Rollins vs Dean Ambrose in a Singles Match ' Seth Rollins defeats Dean Ambrose with the Curb Stomp at 19 minutes. After the match, Roman Reigns comes out and attacks Rollins but hits Ambrose instead. Rollins nails another Curb Stomp on Reigns before posing with the title on the turnbuckle. Just as he poses, the arena darkens and the 3 hooded men appear on the stage, looking at him. And the titantron flashes, “19/06/2016” where the show ends.'